


Ad Astra

by WhirlyGirl



Category: Humanformers - Fandom, The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: It's Dark Folks, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, but not without its light, part of my Scavs humanformers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyGirl/pseuds/WhirlyGirl
Summary: 'And then, one night, he had slipped away like his master, alone, with no one to bear witness, and no one to stop him'.Megatron's death unravels the threads in lives of those around him.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Megatron, Drift | Deadlock/Starscream, Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 10





	Ad Astra

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of dark stuff on my dash right now. Please heed the tags. I'm all good though folks, the writing is my counselling, not a reflection of my intentions :)

There had been a brittleness to him, when Drift had last seen him, his already slender frame frayed and worn, all sharp angles. His voice, already broken, was rough with disuse and the burn of cigarettes and alcohol, though he remained perfectly composed. And when he had looked at Drift, his gaze had flickered and had a dazed, yet utterly focused quality that had made the hairs on Drift’s arms lift. 

And then, one night, Starscream had slipped away like his master, alone, with no one to bear witness, and no one to stop him.

*

Thundercracker had rung, his voice weary. Drift had clutched the phone to his chest after and heaved great, wracking sobs, his grief an animal that tore at him till it was spent. 

*

Many years ago, Drift had promised Ratchet that he’d keep on, if the worst happened. 

The worst had happened. 

He’d buried Ratchet and carried on. 

He’d made good his promise. 

But truthfully, there was nothing left for him now. Ratchet, Wing, Gasket were gone. Roddy was away among the stars somewhere. Soundwave was no longer one of them. And the man who had ignited Drift’s life and lifted him from the gutter, from his anger and despair, was gone now too. 

Star was meant to outlive them all.

And he’d promised. 

He’d promised.

*

When Roddy came home, 18 months later, flush with stories of the wild adventures he’d had, he’d stood at Drift’s door and hung on the bell until it was obvious Drift wasn’t home. But when Roddy came back again, and then again, and then again finally, he didn’t bother with the bell and jammed his boot repeatedly into the flimsy wood until it gave and the mounds of unopened post prevented it from opening further.

Roddy had checked the house, checked the neighbourhood. He’d ransacked Drift’s belongings.

One bright day a couple of weeks later, he made the long trip to Vaporex and laid a perfectly kept Rodimus Star on the plinth of Ratchet’s memorial.

And then he’d returned to the stars.

*

Many year later, when his bones ached with the seasons change and his days of adventuring in the stars were hazy stories he forgot more often than not, Roddy got a letter from Nautica from half way across the globe, talking about a diminutive man with bright white hair and strange facial tattoos, who carried a Great Sword on his back. Roddy figured it must mean something to Nautica. It didn’t really mean much to him.

He took it with him when he went to the surgery next. 

Rung had removed his strange round glasses, a small smile brightening his face.

‘Who is it?’ Roddy had asked.

‘An old friend Roddy’ He’d taken Roddy’s hand, roped with veins and age. 

‘A lost light, returned to us’. 


End file.
